


it's you (and it always has been)

by okanus



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okanus/pseuds/okanus
Summary: Lucas knows he shouldn't fall for his extremely beautiful, extremely straight co-star.So why does his heart skip a beat every time Eliott looks his way?





	1. introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come get y'all elu juice

**Google Search** **I’m Feeling Lucky**

we will prevail

we will prevail **book**

we will prevail **movie**

we will prevail **cast**

we will prevail **gay**

 

⁂

 

Book fans of ‘We Will Prevail’ rejoice! Finally, the movie adaptation has been confirmed to be in production -  ScreenRant.com 

 

Newcomer Lucas Lallemant set to star alongside ‘House of Gaunt’s’ Eliott Demaury in movie adaptation of best selling ‘gay romance’ novel -  People.com 

 

‘We Will Prevail’ Release Date, Cast, and more revealed by director Manon Demissy-Lacomte -  Collider.com 

 

Eliott Demaury, one of Hollywood’s most handsome hunks, is the love interest in upcoming fiery gay romance -  TheHollywoodGossip,com 

 

If you somehow don’t already know about the bestselling gay romance ‘We Will Prevail’, read this -  OutMagazine.com 

 

Do We Really Need Another Love Story Between Two Attractive Cis White Men? -  IntoMore.com 

 

⁂

 

**henrisgray:**

 

Y’ALL AJKSHDAHSKJHSKJH I CAN’T BELEIVE WE’RE FINALLY GETTING A MOVIE ADAPTATION I’M C R Y I N G LIKE WE ARE GOING TO SEE THOMAS AND HENRI FALLIGN IN LOVE IN FRONT OF OUR VERY E Y E S ICANTJ KSHJAHDJKHK

 

#god is real #so many typos omg #im shakign oh mygod #this is all i’ve ever wanted #im having a mental breakdown #we will prevail #mine

**247 notes**

 

**in-love-with-newtmas-and-beaugray:**

 

Am I the only one who isn’t happy about We Will Prevail becoming a movie? Like all the annoying girls in my class are gonna like it just because it stars ‘hot guys’ and they’re all gonna be like ‘OMG Henri and Thomas are soooo cute!!’ but they aren’t even real fans???

 

While I’m over here like bitch, I’ve loved Beaugray for years...stay away from me peasant

 

#personal rant #books are always better than the movies

**11 notes**

 

**casspetrichor:**

 

 ** _anon_ ** _: hey what is we will prevail?? i know it’s some book but i haven’t really heard of it??? sorry if this is weird lol but u seem to know a lot about it_

 

**casspetrichor:**

Hi anon! Don’t worry, you’re not weird at all :)  

 

‘We Will Prevail’ is a novel by Daniel Paige set in the 1960’s in France, and it’s the cutest love story you’ll ever read!! The main character is Thomas Gray, a young American who is training to become a doctor in Paris, and while he’s there he meets Henri Beaufort, a struggling pianist. I won’t spoil it for you since you might wanna pick it up (which you should!), but it’s basically about them falling in love at a time where being gay was definitely not seen as something to be proud of (and there were serious repercussions for it).

 

It’s  just been announced  that there’s going to be a movie adaptation so that’s why the fandom are freaking out right now haha.

 

Hope this helped!   

 

#sorry if this doesn’t make sense #i’ve been on tumblr for nearly three hours straight now #answered #anon #we will prevail

**30 notes**

 

**lucademaurys:**

 

the amount of keysmashes i’ve seen on my dash today bc we’re all losing our collective minds over the we will prevail movie… that’s gay culture babey!!

 

#sjkdskjjs #look how fast i changed my url #i’m so excited i can’t believe we have to wait like a whole year for this #we will prevail

**599 notes**

 

⁂

 

 **lesbian rights <3  @eliottdemaurys **AJHSDKAHSJH MY FAVOURITE ACTOR AND MY FAVOURITE BOOK IS THIS REAL LIFE?!??? I FEEL SO BLESSED RN OH MAN #wewillprevail #eliottdemaury

 

 **constantly stressed // @persephcnes** ok but have u guys SEEN the cast?? idk who this lucas lallemant guy is but we stan... look how blue his eyes are omg  - also obviously eliott is perfection in a human being im so not ready for this

 

 **♡dogs♡ @lallemantslucas** did i just make a new twitter acc solely to scream about how cute lucas is?? the answer is yes. i’m so hyped to see him act he looks adorable!! #lucaslallemant

 

⁂

 

**IMDb - We Will Prevail (2019)**

 

Based on the novel by Daniel Paige, two young men, one American, one French, meet by chance in Paris in the 1960s, and a relationship begins to blossom.

 

Director: Manon Demissy-Lacomte

Producer: Daphné Demissy-Lacomte

Writer: Daniel Paige (Screenplay)

Cinematography: Imane Bakhellal

Cast:

            Lucas Lallemant as _Thomas Gray_

            Eliott Demaury as _Henri Beaufort_

            Emma Borgès as _Charlotte Gray_

            Yann Cazas as _Adam Wilson_

 

⁂

 

[x]

 

 **Lucas Lallemant @lucallemant** hi everyone, i’m honoured to announce that i will be your Thomas Gray in @WeWillPrevailMovie. we start shooting in two weeks (january 2nd) and so before then i’ll try my best to answer any questions you guys may have :)

 

**Replies**

**beaugray is my life @thomasbeaufort** WHO ALLOWED HIM TO BE SO CUTE!! THIS IS ILLEGAL LUCAS YOU NOW OWN ALL MY UWUS 

 **Simone :) @Sunflower2002** What are you most looking forwards to?

 **queen K @demauryslove** damn idk who’s luckier in this situation,, him or eliott lmao they’re both so hot

 **stream loona @melissaspam** what made u want to take this role?

 **#1 lucas stan @thomashenri** how about we don’t ask invasive questions like this it’s gross thanks @AnnaBanana

 **RT: Anna @AnnaBanana** Are you gay in real life?

 

 

 **Eliott Demaury @srodulv** welcome to twitter, @lucallemant. from, Henri Beaufort.

 

**Replies**

**e-boys pls interact @lightwoodgray** anyone else too emotionally unstable to deal with how perfect they’re going to be as thomas and henri.. im dead

 **Grace @voltronislife** Is it bad if I already ship them irl...xD

 **YEEYEE @noelisgay** askjdhsjhdj bitch they are going to destroy us when this movie comes out i can already tell

 **Pearl @gallagherheart** YASSSS MY FAVE SHIP !!!! #Beaugray4lifeee

 **black lives matter @ariaylem** the amount of fetishising tweets i’ve already seen... disappointed but unfortunately not surprised

 **Hua Ming @mymomisreallycool** Y’all I’m new to this fandom. Why is his username @srodulv???

 

⁂

 

**Everyone’s favourite gay novel, 'We Will Prevail,' is becoming a movie and we’re already obsessed - here’s everything you need to know**

 

_BuzzfeedNews.com_

_Erica Powell              December_ _20th, 2018_

 

That’s right. Damien Paige’s New York Times Bestseller ‘We Will Prevail’ has _officially_ been confirmed to be coming to the big screen. If you want to learn more about the plot/actual book before reading this, click here first. Now let’s answer the questions everyone has been asking about the film.

 

_Who will be directing/producing the movie?_

Directing We Will Prevail is Manon Demissy-Lacomte, who previously directed Oscar-nominated film ‘Lies of Girls.’ We’re sure we’re not the only ones who squealed with joy when we found out that she’d be the director after being totally enthralled by her last film. And her wife, Daphné Demissy-Lacomte is once again producing. That’s right, folks. Our favourite director-producer duo got hitched since their last film, and we can’t wait to see what magic they’re going to cook up as a married pair.

 

_Who’s starring in ‘We Will Prevail’?_

As the story is set in Paris, and Manon and Daphné are both French-born Americans, it should come as no surprise that Eliott Demaury, everyone’s favourite French heartthrob after House of Gaunt’s release last month, was cast as the love interest, Henri Beaufort. Fans of the book absolutely adore his character, and we’re definitely excited to see him play the beautiful financially struggling pianist.

 

However, the casting choice for the main role, Thomas Gray, was more interesting. Lucas Lallemant has confirmed on Twitter that he will be taking on the leading role in We Will Prevail. Now, you may be asking yourself - who? Lucas is a relative newbie, so to speak, so this will be his breakout role into the world of Hollywood. Manon did mention how she was ‘blown away’ by his audition tape in this interview with E! News, so we’re anticipating big things!

 

_When will ‘We Will Prevail’ be released?_

We get it, you’re totally dying to see this movie, and see it _now_. Unfortunately, shooting hasn’t even started yet, so we predict it won’t be released later than Spring of 2019. We know that seems like an eternity away :(

 

_Why should I care about this movie?_

If you haven’t read the book (which you totally, totally should), let us sum it up for you. Warning: slight spoilers ahead!

‘We Will Prevail’ is one of the most heart-wrenching, beautiful, and raw stories of love, ever. It doesn’t follow the problematic tropes that LGBT relationships are given in most media (bury your gays, infidelity etc.). It doesn’t shy away from showing the struggle that gay men faced in the 1960s, but also isn’t just all doom and gloom. Thomas and Henri’s relationship is an accurate, and necessary depiction of gay men in love shown in a positive light, which needs to be normalised. And don’t worry, it has a happy ending!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed!! this isn't going to be how every chapter is formatted - the next chapter will be written as a normal fic from lucas's perspective, and from then on it'll kinda be a mix of social media 'posts' and regular writing.
> 
> submit any prompts/fic ideas abt elu, davenzi, or evak [here](http://princelallemant.tumblr.com/ask) and i'll probably write them!! 
> 
> check out my [tumblr](http://princelallemant.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> my spotify is [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/alxsha?si=1E62z8-dTbS6e7SQYfj0ig) if u wanna see what i listen to when i write (it's usually [this](https://open.spotify.com/user/alxsha/playlist/5WWs60T9h5TFI1j3PU3JyP?si=DbDaYRZaQUmC2mDqWKgYWQ) playlist)
> 
> if you enjoyed, leaving a kudos or comment means a lot! 
> 
> as always, lots of love <3


	2. part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone !! just wanted to say thank u for all the support, you've been so lovely and i love u all <3 (especially tara @jebentnietalleen, you are honestly the sweetest person ever and ilysm!!)
> 
> i want to give a massive shoutout to my _incredible_ beta, lana (aka [@etoileselu](http://enterpolaris.co.vu)) for being so brilliant. like you guys don't even understand how amazing she is bc this chapter would have honestly been a mess without her!! she's so sweet and she puts up with my incessant questioning/dumb grammar mistakes/generally annoying self without complaint so please send her some love <3
> 
> i tried to make this chapter a little longer than usual bc i have super important exams starting in two days (eek) and i'm not sure how soon i'll be able to get the next part up :)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

_ january 16th _

 

“So, Lucas Lallemant, the viewers are dying to know: how are you dealing with your newfound fame?”

 

“Fuck off.” 

 

Emma snickers at Lucas’s deadpan response, and takes a sizeable bite of the pastry she’d been using as a faux microphone. Jam oozes out onto her fingers and she swears loudly, licking it up from where it slowly drips down her wrist.

 

“Well, that’s attractive,” Lucas teases, and dodges the swipe Emma makes at him with her sticky fingers.

 

“You two, stop bickering,” Manon says, approaching them with a mug of tea clutched tightly to her chest. Her red lips curve into a knowing smile. “But seriously Lucas, how  _ have _ the fans reacted to your Twitter account?” She settles onto the couch in between Emma and him, crossing her legs comfortably.

 

Lucas sighs, and pulls out his phone from under one of the sofa cushions. “It’s been vibrating non-stop since Eliott retweeted me,” he says glumly. “And that was a whole  _ month _ ago.”

 

“Someone mentioned me?” Lucas hears from behind him. He turns to see his co-star grinning cheekily, arms crossed against his chest. Eliott’s eyes glint mischievously, and Lucas hates how his heart beats a little faster upon seeing him.

 

“Yeah,” Lucas says, thrusting his phone towards Eliott. “Your fans won’t stop tweeting me! My notifications have gone absolutely crazy.” 

 

“They’re your fans too now, you know,” Manon says kindly. Lucas pretends not to hear. He still finds it near impossible to believe that there are people out there who are genuinely invested in his acting career.

 

Eliott swipes the phone from Lucas’s hand, and starts scrolling. Last time Lucas checked, his tweet introducing himself as the actor for Thomas had gotten about ten thousand retweets, and something like seventeen thousand responses. Lucas had quickly become overwhelmed and had shoved it under the nearest cushion after that.

 

“Hey, someone thinks that your eyes are quote,  _ way fucking bluer than the depths of any ocean _ , unquote,” Eliott says delightedly. He bends down and stares at Lucas intently for a few seconds, sending Lucas’s pulse skyrocketing, then straightens back up. “Yep, I’d have to agree.”

 

Emma chuckles. “Sounds like you have some admirers, Lucas.” Lucas reaches over to poke her in the shoulder, scrunching up his nose.

 

“I’m holding a mug of boiling hot tea and if it spills, I’m going to be very, very angry,” Manon interrupts sweetly. Lucas retreats back to his side, pouting.

 

There’s a comfortable silence, then Eliott bursts into giggles at something on Lucas’s phone.

 

“What’s so funny?” Imane asks, having just wandered into the break room. She drops down in an armchair across from Lucas, who notes how her dark gray hijab perfectly matches the colour of her suede shoes. He wonders if he’d ever have the coordination to do that, and dismisses the notion almost immediately. He wouldn’t.

 

“Just some of these responses to my tweet,” Eliott says, shaking his head. “Also, I feel like I have to ask this... You  _ do _ know you can just switch your notifications off, right, Lucas?” 

 

Lucas gapes. He opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it again. “Yes, obviously I knew that, of course. Can I just uh, have my phone back please,” he mutters, embarrassed.

 

Everyone around him simultaneously cracks up. Eliott ruffles his hair gleefully, and tosses Lucas his phone back. “What would you do without me?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, no need to rub it in,” Lucas waves off his cackling friends. “Don’t we have a scene to film, or something?”

 

Manon shakes her head. “Mm, only in another forty minutes or so.”

 

“What are we filming next, again?” Eliott asks, and sits next to Lucas, pressed up against his side. He leans sideways, resting his chin on Lucas’s shoulder, and Lucas tries to ignore the slight tremor that goes through him at Eliott’s warm presence.

 

“It’s the scene where we all go bowling at midnight in matching denim jackets and feather boas,” Emma says solemnly. Lucas won’t turn to see Eliott’s face when it’s already way too close to his, but he’s eighty percent sure that Eliott is sticking his tongue out at their friend.

 

“Very funny, Emma,” Manon rolls her eyes good-naturedly. “It’s the scene on page sixty three,” she continues, rising from the sofa. “I’m going to go talk to Daphy about some of the shots we want. Imane, you’ll join us?”

 

Imane stretches, yawning loudly. “Of course. Let me just grab a coffee, I’m exhausted.”

 

“Actually, can I come too?” Emma asks. “I just remembered I have some notes from yesterday I wanted to discuss with you and Daphné.”

 

“Sure,” Manon smiles, and the three of them leave without much more. Lucas becomes acutely aware of the fact that now it’s just him and Eliott alone, together.

 

“Page sixty three...page sixty three…” Eliott repeats, like a mantra. 

 

“You have no idea what scene that is, do you,” Lucas teases. 

 

“Sorry we don’t all have photographic memories like you, Lucas,” Eliott retorts with a gentle poke to Lucas’s ribs.

 

He revels in the way his name rests in Eliott’s mouth, how his voice dips and curves around the vowels. Lucas wants to hear it fall from his lips a million times more.

 

“Hello, earth to Lucas,” he says. “Are you going to tell me the scene, or leave me to figure it out all on my own?”

 

Lucas blinks. “Oh, um, yeah. It’s uh, the one where we…” 

 

Eliott sits up abruptly. “Oh my god, you don’t know what it is either, you hypocrite!” 

 

“No, no, I do!” Lucas protests. “I just...don’t...want to... tell you.”

 

Eliott raises an eyebrow.

 

“Okay, okay, you win, can we just see what scene it is? You know how Daphy gets when we fuck up too much,” Lucas says, bumping his shoulder into Eliott’s.

 

Eliott grabs a script from the table next to him, then scoots a little closer than Lucas would deem strictly necessary.

 

“There, page sixty three,” he says triumphantly, pressing a finger into the page. “Oh! It’s the first time we properly meet each other!”

 

Lucas recalls the scene from the book, which he’d devoured the second he’d found out he had gotten the role of Thomas. It was one of his favourite moments: Thomas walks in on Henri playing the piano and gets completely flustered by how flirtatious he is, which pretty much sets up Henri and Thomas’s relationship perfectly for the rest of the story.

 

“Should we run it quickly?” Eliott asks.

 

“Yeah, why not.” Lucas stands, and runs a hand through his hair. Eliott moves to sit in the armchair Imane had previously been sitting in.

 

“Ready?” Eliott says, and Lucas feels the familiar thrill that goes through him every time he gets fully into character. He’s no longer Lucas Lallemant. He’s Thomas Gray, young aspiring doctor with eyes only for a certain French pianist.

 

“Let’s do it.”

 

Eliott winks, and begins miming playing a song on a piano. “Let’s go,  _ Thomas _ ,” he grins.

 

“Okay,  _ Henri _ ,” Lucas says. “Count us in?”

 

Eliott nods. “Three, two, one.”

 

Lucas closes his eyes as Lucas Lallemant, and opens them as Thomas Gray.

 

_ “Excuse me- oh,” Thomas says, seeing the man seated at the piano. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise anyone was in here.”  _

 

_ He doesn’t make an attempt to leave, though. _

 

_ “You couldn’t hear me playing?” The man raises an eyebrow, a smile playing at his lips.  _

 

_ “Well, uh, I could, actually,” Thomas says bashfully. ‘“It was beautiful. You’re um, very talented.” _

 

_ “Thank you,” he replies simply. A pause hangs between them. _

 

_ Thomas takes a second to look at the man. He’s dressed elegantly, but his loose white shirt is crumpled, and his pants have a small rip at the ankle. A small black tattoo decorates his exposed right ankle. Thomas is too far away to make out what it is. The man appraises Thomas with eyes that flicker gray-blue in the candlelight, and his teeth are caught on his bottom lip. _

 

_ Thomas shuffles his feet. “Uh, I’ll just leave you to it then. Sorry again.” _

 

_ “No, don’t go,” the man says lightly. He cocks his head. “So, who were you looking for here?” _

 

_ “Um, a man by the name of Doctor Beaufort. I don’t suppose you know him?” _

 

_ He nods at that. “Of course I know Doctor Beaufort. He’s my uncle.”  _

 

_ “Oh! That’s wonderful,” Thomas says. “I’m his new apprentice.” _

 

_ The man hums and stretches at that. The hem of his shirt rides up slightly, revealing a half-inch slice of pale flesh. Thomas averts his eyes and swallows. _

 

_ “So,” he draws out slowly, forcing Thomas to look back at him. “You want to become a doctor, I presume?” _

 

_ “Absolutely,” Thomas says without hesitation. “I- I just want to help people.” He cringes inwardly at how cheesy his words sound. _

 

_ “Well, now, isn’t that sweet,” The man says, smile widening. An image of the Cheshire Cat pops into Thomas’s head, unbidden. _

 

_ He frowns. “You don’t think so?” _

 

_ “Only teasing, doctor.” _

 

_ “I’m no doctor yet,” Thomas corrects him. “That’s why I’m here.” _

 

_ “Well then, what am I supposed to call you?” The man’s gaze catches his own. _

 

_ Thomas has blue eyes. He sees them every day in the mirror. Something about the other man’s are different, though. Framed by dark lashes, they flash, hypnotic, in the dimly lit room. Thomas doesn’t think there’s a word in the dictionary for that shade of blue. _

 

_ Thomas realises belatedly that he still hasn’t answered the pianist’s question. “I’m Thomas. Thomas Gray.” He sticks his hand out, a habit drilled into him by his well-bred parents, and bites his lip when he sees how stupid he looks with the man still sitting by the piano halfway across the room. _

 

_ The man chuckles, low and throaty. The laugh of a smoker, Thomas notes. He makes his way slowly over to Thomas, and stands just a step too close. He smells like burnt vanilla, and it makes Thomas’s breath catch in his throat. _

 

_ “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Thomas.” The man’s grip is firmer than Thomas first anticipated, and it catches him by surprise. What’s more surprising, however, is that neither of them let go immediately. _

 

_ A light flush spreads across Thomas’s cheeks. He pulls his hand away. “Uh, it’s a pleasure to meet you too, but I should really be finding your uncle.”  _

 

_ Is he imagining the way he sees the pianist’s expression drop for a fraction of a second? _

 

_ “Of course.” The man steps back. “His office is at the end of the corridor - it’s the door on the left.” _

 

_ “Thank you,” Thomas says, and turns to leave. _

 

_ “Doctor?”  _

 

_ Thomas looks back, drawn by the tone of his voice. _

 

_ “I’m Henri,” he says with a crooked grin. _

 

_ Thomas nods. _

 

“And, scene!” 

 

“Fuck!” Lucas exclaims, startled out of the moment.

 

“Wow, Alexia,” Eliott greets the giggling woman. “Thanks for absolutely scaring the shit out of us.”

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault neither of you showed up to hair and makeup on time,” she shoots back with a hand on her hip. “I actually arrived ages ago but couldn’t bring myself to interrupt your  _ beautiful chemistry _ .”

 

“Very funny,” Eliott says, picking up an eraser to toss at her. Lucas laughs along distractedly, mind still lingering in 1960s Paris.

 

“Throw an eraser at me again and I’ll dye your hair neon pink and shave it into a mohawk,” Alexia threatens.

 

“I honestly think that I could pull that off,” Eliott replies seriously. “What do you think, Lucas?”

 

“Hm? Yeah, totally.”

 

“See! Lucas agrees with me.”

 

“Whatever. Come on, I need to pretty you boys up before Manon and Daphy kill us all.”

 

“Oh, so I’m not pretty enough already?” Lucas says, back in reality now.

 

“Come  _ on _ , you guys.”

 

⁂

 

[x]

 

**bi, bitches @alexiamartineau** the boys all made up and ready to go do their acting thing or whatever @lucallemant @srodulv

 

**Replies**

**sofia :) @whatahappenstance** the most beautiful boys on the planet send tweet

**miss evil @TerribleTerror** This is gonna be the longest wait of my life ugh I can’ttttt :(

**funky times @flying_elliska** omg ‘bi, bitches’ I LOVE THAT!!!

**thomas gray <3 @katimtl ** thank you alexia for this content you really are the queen we need but don’t deserve

**Shumdario club @jasmine997** The way they smile at each other.. My OTP #eliottxlucas #elucas ??

  
  


⁂

 

_ february 2nd _

 

Lucas yawns as he heads back to his trailer. He doesn’t really know why he’s tired, honestly - today was pretty uneventful. They’d mainly just filmed some scenes of him reading medical books and writing letters, as well as working alongside Doctor Beaufort. 

 

Nonetheless, his head feels stuffy, his thoughts fighting for attention. He closes his eyes, and tilts his head back. For once, he just lets his thoughts drift away, and doesn’t focus on anything except the sound of his slow breaths. It’s a habit he picked up years ago. Something to help him calm his brain down when it was spiralling out of control.

 

“Lucas?”

 

Lucas whirls around with surprise to see a chuckling Eliott. “Fuck, you scared me!” 

 

Eliott laughs, shrugging. “Sorry, that wasn’t my intention. You were just standing there with your eyes closed and I wanted to check that you were okay.”

 

“I am,” Lucas smiles. He keeps the ‘now’ to himself.

 

They stand there for a moment, not saying anything, just taking in the atmosphere of the evening. The setting sun is painting their surroundings in a warm glow, and Lucas can’t help but notice how radiant Eliott’s features are when awash in golden light. His gaze drifts to Eliott’s mouth before he can remember why it’s a bad idea to openly yearn for his co-star.

 

Eliott slides his hands into his jacket pockets. “So,” he begins, and Lucas painstakingly drags his eyes away from his lips. 

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner?” Eliott asks the question like it’s no big deal - like it isn’t causing Lucas’s brain to completely malfunction.

 

He manages to choke out an “Uh, when?” praying that he doesn’t come across as completely incompetent at speaking.

 

Eliott’s smile widens. “Now, of course! There’s this fancy steakhouse that’s opened nearby which I’ve been dying to go to, and who better to check it out with me than you?”

 

Lucas’s heart rate picks up. “Why do you say that?

 

“Well, because last week you said steak’s your favourite thing to eat,” Eliott says, sounding amused. 

 

Lucas slaps a mental hand to his forehead. “Oh, right, of course.”

 

Eliott cocks his head. “So...is that a yes?”

 

“Yeah, sure!” Lucas says with maybe a bit too much enthusiasm.

 

Eliott bounces up and down on his toes excitedly, and Lucas thinks it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen. 

 

“Awesome! I’m going to steal one of the button up shirts, and probably some trousers too, from the costume department since I don’t think this,” he gestures at his oversized tan jacket and jeans, “is going to cut it. I’ve heard the dress code is pretty formal.”

 

“I’ll join you,” Lucas says immediately. “I don’t know how appropriate my clothes are either.”

 

“Well, you’ll still look great,” Eliott remarks, which sends a shiver down Lucas’s spine. 

 

“Now come on, we’re gonna have to sneak in.” 

 

Lucas frowns, and a mischievous grin spreads across Eliott’s face.

 

Ten minutes, a broken hairpin, and some hissed swearing later, Lucas and Eliott are running gleefully to Eliott’s trailer, arms laden with stolen clothes. Lucas lets out a carefree laugh, the thrill of breaking in sending his adrenaline buzzing. 

 

The second they get inside, Eliott shucks off his jacket and starts unbuttoning his jeans. 

 

“Um,” Lucas eloquently manages to get out. 

 

Eliott pauses undressing to look at him with a grin. “Lucas, are you going to change, or what?”

 

Lucas desperately wills his heart rate to settle. “Yeah, I just-”

 

Eliott waves him off. “Come on, hurry!”

 

Less than two minutes later, they’re ready to go. Lucas calls an Uber, which luckily happens to be close by. He’s the first one out of the trailer, but before he can take another step, Eliott says his name.

 

“Yes?”

 

Lucas turns to see Eliott furrowing his brow. He’s about to ask if everything’s okay when Eliott reaches out, and with a deft hand, adjusts a strand of Lucas’s hair. Lucas stares at him, unsure of how to respond to this other than with a slightly awkward smile. Eliott smiles back, but there’s something in his eyes that Lucas can’t comprehend.

 

“Well, let’s go,” he says a moment later, as if he hadn’t just made Lucas’s heart stop beating. Lucas nods, not trusting himself to speak, and they make their way to the cab.

 

⁂

 

“Good evening, gentlemen,” the hostess greets them as they walk up to the front desk. Lucas has to keep his jaw from dropping when he sees how luxurious the restaurant is. It seems like the type of place people call up two months in advance to beg for a table, not just show up impulsively like he and Eliott had. He’s glad they changed their clothes, at least.

 

Lucas is proven right less than a second later. 

 

“Do you have a reservation?” The hostess asks brightly.

 

“Ah, we don’t. Sorry,” Eliott says.

 

“Unfortunately, we’re fully booked tonight,” she says regretfully.

 

Eliott’s face falls. “I don’t suppose you could make an exception?” 

 

“I’m so sorry, Mr Demaury,” the hostess says, looking truly apologetic. “No exceptions, I’m afraid.”

 

“How do you know his name?” Lucas blurts.

 

Eliott and the hostess both turn to look at him. He sees Eliott’s amused smile. The hostess, ‘Claire,’ according to her name tag, coughs awkwardly.

 

“Uh,” she begins, her cheeks tinged with pink, “I was- am- a very big fan of The House of Gaunt.” 

 

Eliott’s grin spreads so wide Lucas thinks it might split his face in two. 

 

“No way!” he exclaims. “That’s amazing!”

 

“Yeah,” Claire says, her tone warming. “Um, I actually got a tattoo in honour of the movie coming out.” She pushes back a lock of red hair to show them the delicate black snake that curls around her ear.

 

“Woah,” Eliott breathes, and Lucas thinks he might be at a loss for words. 

 

Lucas is in full agreement with Claire; House of Gaunt was amazing. Eliott’s role as Tom Riddle in the blockbuster film had cemented him as one of the most in-demand actors in Hollywood, and for good reason. 

 

Lucas had gone to see it in cinemas three times.

 

“You were seriously  _ amazing  _ in it,” Claire gushes. “I wish I could give you guys a table, I really do, but this place is pretty strict on the ‘reservations only’ rule.” 

 

As Claire is speaking, a young woman approaches quickly and whispers something into her ear, then hurries off. Lucas watches as Claire’s eyes widen in surprise. She turns back to Lucas and Eliott with a smile.

 

“Well, I guess I was mistaken. If you two will just follow me to your table. We’ve got one that’s been picked out especially for you. It has more privacy than the other tables, and it’s got the most beautiful view of the city.”

 

“Thank you so much, Claire,’’ Eliott says sincerely. The second her head turns, he spins around to give Lucas a wild grin, which he returns excitedly. They follow Claire’s bouncing red ponytail through the winding maze of diners, and Lucas can’t stop his head from turning every which way to soak it all in.

 

Elegant round tables are dotted throughout the area, each one covered by a pristine white tablecloth. Sleek chandeliers hang unobtrusively in two rows, whilst the walls and pillars are set with exposed dark gray stone. There’s faint classical music playing - not enough to be distracting, but a perfect complement to the dissonance of chatter and cutlery striking plates. Lucas has eaten at fancy restaurants, sure, but this place easily beat all of them.

 

As they make their way through the restaurant, a waitress carrying a platter of dishes neatly steps past them, and the heady scents of red meat and alcohol makes Lucas’s head spin. He wasn’t even feeling that hungry ten minutes ago, but now he’s itching to eat.

 

Finally, Claire turns right, which brings them to a far more secluded area. It’s practically empty, with an older couple sitting in the furthest corner the only other occupants. Here, the tables are set farther apart, and Claire leads them to one placed next to the full length window. She pulls out one of the plush leather chairs, and Lucas drops into it almost without thinking.

 

He’s speechless from the sheer luxury of it all. Part of him feels like he doesn’t deserve this kind of treatment, because when he thinks about it, it’s just chance that he and Claire are in their respective positions instead of the other way around. Lucas can’t deny that there were definitely people who would  _ kill  _ to be where he is right now; sitting opposite one of Hollywood’s most beloved actors, about to enjoy an extremely lavish dinner. But that little voice in his brain won’t stop pestering him. 

 

“One of our waiters will be with you soon,” Claire says, pulling Lucas out of his head. “In the meantime, if you’d like to look through the wine list?” 

 

She pulls two menus seemingly out of thin air, placing them on the table, and walks away. Lucas picks one up and scans it, just to have something to do, ‘til he sees how high the numbers next to the dollar signs are and almost chokes on his own tongue. He leans forward.

 

“Eliott,” he hisses, “have you seen these prices?”

 

“Don’t worry about the prices, Lucas,” Eliott says, leaning back to admire the view. “Dinner’s on me.”

 

Lucas blinks, taken aback. “Are- are you sure?” he asks hesitatingly. “You really don’t have to, I can -”

 

“It’s fine, Lucas,” Eliott promises. His eyes are clear in the dim lighting of the restaurant. Lucas sighs softly, lips upturning.

 

“Okay,” he relents, and a smile spreads across Eliott’s face.

 

⁂

 

**Claire @claireosullivan54** HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS MY SHIFT JUST FINISHED AND GUESS WHO CAME FOR DINNER AT THE RESTARUANT I WORK AT!!! ELIOTT DEMAURY AND LUCAS LALLEMANT JKAHDHJSH I ACTUALLY GOT TO SPEAK TO THEM IMCRYING IT DOESNT FEEL REAL

 

**Claire @claireosullivan54** THEY WERE SO NICE AND THEYRE EVEN BETTER LOOKING IN PERSON IMSTILL SHAKING OMG ELITOT THOUGHT MY TATTOO WAS COOL ANDWDKJSHKFJJK IMNOT OKAY

 

**Replies**

**tegan @tiggypops** WJAHTHEHHJ WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SERIOUS OH MYGODH DID U TAKE A PICTURE

**Kit-kat @Starca2tic** Wait omg just them??? Alone??? I’m not saying they were on a date… but they were on a date ;)

**eat your greens @imverytiredallthetime** fellas is it gay to go to a super fancy restaurant with ur best bro..just the two of u… elu shippers it’s our time to rise!!! 

**Birdy @danicapearce** Guys ok let’s not get our hopes up they probably had just filmed together and were hungry lol

 

⁂

 

“Fuck, that might have been some of the best steak I’ve ever had,” Lucas says, leaning back in his chair. He’s scrubbed his plate practically clean, and looking over, Eliott has too.

 

“Mm, it was, wasn’t it,” Eliott says, grinning. He picks up his glass of wine, swirls it twice, then takes a long sip. “And the wine’s fantastic.”

 

Lucas nods contentedly, settling into a sated, lazy state .

 

“Should we get another bottle?” Eliott says suddenly, eyes sparkling. “This one’s nearly empty.”

 

“Uh…” Lucas says, trying to figure out a polite way to say “I would like to not die from alcohol poisoning, thanks.”

 

“I agree,” Eliott says. He giggles to himself, an inside joke Lucas doesn’t understand, and sticks his hand in the air. “Excuse me!” A waiter appears almost immediately. 

 

“Could we get another bottle of this, please?” Eliott asks. 

 

“Certainly, sir.”

 

To Lucas, it seems that Eliott’s had more than enough to drink. His cheeks are flushed, and he’d been almost too giggly and talkative towards the end of their dinner. It was nice, sure, but it had been a little unsettling when Eliott had gone on a six minute tangent about...Lucas wasn’t even sure what he had been talking about, just that it had included something about the oil industry and also beechwood-smoked ham. Eliott tended to get fairly passionate about things, though, so Lucas wasn’t really judging.

 

His phone buzzes in his pocket, and Lucas steadfastly ignores it. He’s in no rush to burst the little bubble he and Eliott are in, the atmosphere relaxed and comfortable. A small part of his brain whispers that it wouldn’t be a stretch for an outsider to think that Lucas and Eliott were on a date. The thought makes Lucas’s cheeks hot and he bites his lip, embarrassed.

 

His phone buzzes multiple times, insistently vibrating against his thigh. Lucas frowns. Who could be texting him right now? He pulls it out, figuring it’s just Yann.

 

**Messages (3)**

_ Maura (Mom’s nurse): Hi Lucas, I’m sorry if this is an inconvenient time but could you possibly come to the home? _

_ Maura (Mom’s nurse): Your mother has been asking for you for the past hour. _

_ Maura (Mom’s nurse): Nothing to worry about, she just seems a little distressed, and refuses to talk to any of us. _

 

Lucas swallows down the bitter taste on this tongue. Fuck. He has to go.

 

“Eliott, I’m so sorry,” he starts. Eliott’s gaze drifts slowly towards him, as if he was hearing Lucas speak a second late. 

 

“Something  _ really  _ urgent has just come up and I have to go,” Lucas says. “I’m so fucking sorry, really. It’s just...family stuff, you know?”

 

Eliott blinks slowly. Lucas waits for him to respond, a little concerned by how dark and impassive Eliott’s usually clear eyes were.

 

“Eliott?” he tries again, waving his hand in front of Eliott’s face.

 

“Huh? Yeah, okay,” Eliott mutters. “Sure, go.” He stares blankly out at the dark landscape, sitting so still it’s unnerving. 

 

Lucas hesitates. Eliott doesn’t seem like he’s up to going home on his own.

 

“Eliott, are you okay?”

 

“I’m  _ fine _ , Lucas,” Eliott says, and Lucas is taken aback by how sharp his tone is. Eliott rubs at his eyes with one hand, sighing. “Sorry. I’ll just pay and call an Uber. It’s fine. Go, seriously.”

 

Lucas stands up, biting his lip. He needs to get to his mom as soon as he can, but part of him doesn’t feel okay leaving Eliott like this. Sure, Eliott’s an adult, who Lucas is sure can handle being drunk, but the thought of leaving him alone, especially in this mood, makes Lucas’s stomach clench. 

 

Eliott stands too, and steps in front of Lucas. The hollows of his cheekbones seem especially pronounced in the dim light of the restaurant, and something about his expression feels disjointed, almost.

 

“Lucas. Don’t worry about me,” he says, smiling. It’s not his usual smile, though. It’s somewhat wobbly and Lucas wants to call Manon, Imane,  _ someone _ , and ask them to come to the restaurant when his phone beeps again.

 

**Messages (1)**

_ Maura (Mom’s nurse): Hi Lucas, not sure if you saw my earlier messages. Please let me know if you can come. Thank you. _

 

That settles it. “Okay, Eliott. Just - text me when you get home?” he says, his tone implying that there was no room for discussion.

 

Eliott nods, silently, and Lucas smiles. “Bye. Thank you so much for the amazing dinner. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says, and walks away.

 

As Lucas is hastily making his way to the exit, he bumps into someone. He apologises profusely, but keeps his pace up, not wanting to keep his mom waiting a second longer.

 

It’s only when he’s sitting in his cab, scrolling through emails, he realises it was their waiter carrying the second bottle of wine Eliott ordered. Fuck. He swipes to his messages, and sends a text.

 

**Lucas [21:53]** hey, don’t drink all that wine by yourself!! you’ll be sick 

 

_ Eliott is typing… _

_ Eliott is typing… _

_ Eliott is typing... _

 

Lucas sighs. There’s nothing more he can do. He leans his head against the window, closes his eyes, and tries to think about nothing.

 

⁂

 

“Lucas, so good to see you.” Maura says, meeting Lucas outside his mom’s room. “Thanks for coming on such short notice, I’m sure you were busy.”

 

“It wasn’t a problem. Is - is she okay? Can I go in?” Lucas asks, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

 

“Of course you can go in. There’s nothing to worry about, like I told you, don’t worry. She’s just been saying your name over and over again, so we felt it’d be best for her if she could see you,” Maura smiles, dimples popping up in her round cheeks. “I’ll give you two a bit of privacy, but if you need me, I’ll be right here.”

 

“Thanks, Maura.” Lucas says, and pushes the door open slowly. His mom is sitting in her rocking chair, facing the window. Lucas can hear her mumbling to herself, but he can’t make out the words.

 

“Hi, Mom,” he says quietly. Her mumbling immediately ceases, and Lucas approaches her. Outwardly she looks perfectly fine, Lucas is relieved to see. Her whitish-blonde hair curls softly around her face, and her pale blue eyes widen when she sees Lucas standing in front of her.

 

“Lucas?” Her voice trembles. “Is it really you?” Tears well up in her eyes, and Lucas crouches down so she can see him properly. 

 

“It’s really me,  _ Maman _ .” Lucas doesn’t know why he uses the French term, something he hasn’t done since he was a little kid. The word feels rusty in his mouth, but not completely wrong, either.

 

A smile cracks her face open, and she opens her arms for a hug.  “Come here, my darling,” she whispers.

 

Lucas wraps his arms around her, burrowing his nose in her shoulder and inhaling the familiar lavender scent of her perfume.

 

“It’s been so long, Lucas,” she murmurs sadly. Lucas pulls back and looks at her. His mom has tears welling up in her eyes, and it pierces Lucas’s heart to see it.

 

“No, Mom, I was here two weeks ago, remember?” he says softly.

“Oh,” she replies. She smiles sadly, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, I must have forgotten.”

 

“It’s fine. Do you want me to stay?” Lucas asks, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. She takes a hold of his hand, clutches it to her heart, and nods.

 

“Okay,” Lucas whispers. “Okay.”

 

She begins to hum a gentle lullaby. Lucas is familiar with the tune. He remembers how his mom would hum it softly to him when he couldn’t sleep as a child; remembers how her voice was never loud enough to muffle the sound of his dad’s drunken shouts.

 

When the humming stops, Lucas looks up to see that her eyes have gone glassy, and knows her mind has gone somewhere he can’t follow. He stays where he is, though, kneeling in front of her with an aching pain in his chest and tears in his eyes, till Maura comes in an hour later with an apologetic “I’m sorry, Lucas, but visiting hours ended forty minutes ago.”

 

Lucas rises shakily to his feet, blood rushing to the muscles in his legs. “Bye,  _ Maman _ ,” he whispers, and presses a kiss to her forehead. He doesn’t expect her to respond, but it still hurts when she doesn’t.

 

“Bye, Maura. Thank you so much,” he remembers to say on his way out.

 

“Goodbye, sweetheart.”

 

⁂

 

_ february 3rd _

 

“Where’s Eliott?” is the first thing out of Lucas’s mouth when he arrives on set. Manon and  Daphné are sharing an armchair and a chocolate-chip muffin, giggling quietly to each other, and paying Lucas absolutely no mind. They’re too cute for Lucas to get annoyed at for ignoring him, so he turns to the trio on the sofa.

 

“Guys? Have any of you seen Eliott?”

 

Imane shakes her head, as do Yann and Emma. “He could just be, you know, running late,” she offers. Emma nods in agreement.

 

Lucas doesn’t think that’s it, and pulls out his phone. Zero messages from Eliott.

 

**Lucas [07:43]** hey, where are you?

**Lucas [07:43]** you’re usually not late so just wanted to check that you’re ok :)

 

“Okay everyone, gather round,” Manon calls, clapping her hands. Lucas slips his phone back into his pocket and settles down on the nearest chair.

 

“Alright, so today we’re going to be covering a lot of the scenes between Thomas and Charlotte, as well as the big argument between Adam and Thomas, so Lucas, Emma, Yann, if you guys want to chat with me after this, just stay back,” Manon informs them.

 

Emma and Yann fistbump, grinning, and Lucas sees Yann wink at him out of the corner of his eye. He shoots him a grin back.

 

“So, uh, unless anyone has any questions, I think we’re ready to begin!”  Daphné smiles.

 

Lucas raises his hand. 

 

“Yes, Lucas?”  Daphné nods in his direction.

 

“Sorry, but weren’t we supposed to film two of the Thomas and Henri scenes today as well?”

 

Daphné opens her mouth, then frowns.

 

“Eliott texted me earlier to tell me he’s not feeling well, so he won’t be coming in,”  Manon interjects. 

 

Lucas feels a twinge in his chest. So Eliott had texted Manon, but hadn’t responded to his messages. He brushes it off, shaking his head. Eliott was sick. He probably didn’t have the energy to check all his unread notifications.

 

Lucas makes a promise to himself to stop thinking so much about Eliott. He needed to do his job, and he couldn’t do that properly if he was constantly thinking about somebody else.

 

“Okay, let’s go!” Emma whoops. Chatting amongst themselves, the group of them make their way out of the break room. 

 

Lucas only pauses to check his phone once.

 

⁂

 

[x] [x]

 

**Lucille Pelletier @lucille** Good afternoon sleepyhead @srodulv #troublemaker #whyareyoulikethis

 

**Replies**

**CJ @astrodaffodil** ARE YOU TWO DATING OMG!!!!

**leo <3  @BigPrettyGothGf ** the two hottest people alive...this is why i’m bisexual ladies and gentlemen

**lucille noticed x4 @angellucille** mom omg did u find a new man!! ur such a queen literally slay the house!!!!

**Forever Violet @Danikapreston** You two would be so perfect together #lucillepluseliott #equals #lucelliot

**✰ bean time ✰ @inejsknives** so can a guy and a girl not be friends without everyone  automatically assuming they’re dating or???? 

 

⁂

 

International model Lucille Pelletier waves off dating rumours between her and actor Eliott Demaury, says, ‘The two of us are just really good friends.’ Click to read more! -  TheHollywoodGossip.com

 

No, Eliott Demaury And Lucille Pelletier Are Not Dating, And We’re As Sad About It As You Are -  BuzzFeed.com

 

Why We Need to be Normalising Friendships between Men and Women in the Entertainment Industry -  Medium.com

 

⁂

 

_ february 4th _

 

**Lucas [13:02]** hey eliott. are you ok? it’s been two days and i’m a little scared that u might be dead

 

**Lucas [13:03]** i’m kidding. i know you’re not. just text me when u can so i know for sure 

 

⁂

 

_ february 5th _

 

**Lucas [20:44]** ok i know you’re not dead bc i saw that picture lucille tweeted. 

 

**Lucas [20:46]** shooting today was pretty fun 

 

**Lucas [20:47]** yann tripped and knocked over one of the antique vases and it smashed to bits which was really funny

 

**Lucas [20:51]** anyways, hope you’re feeling better.

 

⁂

 

_ february 7th _

 

The last person Lucas expects to see when he walks into the break room that morning is Eliott, chatting casually to Imane by the water fountain. Lucas doesn’t know whether to be happy or infuriated. Eliott hadn’t showed up to set for a  _ week _ , and he’d never responded to any of Lucas’s texts either. Not even with the most basic ‘I’m sick. Sorry.’ So when Eliott looks up to see Lucas and offers him a smile, Lucas doesn’t return it.

 

He sees Eliott say something to Imane, then turn and come his way. Lucas adjusts his scarf to have something to do with his hands, praying he doesn’t come across as awkward as he feels.

 

“Hey, Lucas,” Eliott says softly. His hands are shoved deep in his jacket pockets, and he’s worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

 

Lucas nods. “Hey.” 

 

Eliott sighs heavily. “I want to apologise. I came down with, um, a pretty bad virus after our dinner so I didn’t check my phone all week. I just saw your texts and I feel really shitty for not replying to them. I’m sorry.” Lucas suppresses a smile at the earnestness of Eliott’s apology.

 

“It’s okay, seriously. You were sick; I get it,” he shrugs. Eliott smiles in relief.

 

“And...I was wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend? Nothing too extreme, just chill out at my apartment, order in some dinner, you know.” His expression is hopeful, and Lucas can’t find it in himself to stay mad.

 

“Sounds great. I’m in,” he smiles. 

 

Eliott grins back delightedly and they start heading out.

 

As they leave, Lucas can’t stop himself from asking, lightheartedly,  “Will your girlfriend be okay with that?” 

 

Eliott stops abruptly and faces Lucas with a bemused expression. Lucas meets his gaze unfalteringly.

 

“You mean Lucille?” Eliott asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

Lucas nods, almost imperceptibly. 

 

Eliott cocks his head. “Lucas, she’s not my girlfriend.”

 

Oh. 

 

_ Oh.  _

 

Lucas is an idiot. He desperately tamps down the soaring feeling in his chest; reminds himself that just because Eliott isn’t dating Lucille doesn’t mean he wants to date  _ Lucas _ . 

 

“Oh, right, sorry. I just thought, you know, because of the- ” Lucas stammers. 

 

Eliott’s blue eyes glint as shakes his head, chuckling. 

 

“I’m very, very single. For now,” he adds with a wink, and Lucas knows it’s just a friendly gesture between two friends, _knows_ he shouldn’t be reading into it as much as he is, but his heart flutters hopelessly all the same.

 

⁂

 

[x]

 

**Eliott Demaury @srodulv** @lucallemant swears he didn’t eat the last chocolate chip muffin…. should i believe him???

 

**Replies**

**oh worm ? @beaugrays** lucas is so fuickign HOT oh mygod!?!?!?! im truly the white mans whore huh

**Vale @smol_val** Awww I ship elu so bad hehehe look at lucas’s little guilty face #cutie #elu

**isu (they/them) @freddiemercfanatic** eliott posting a pic of lucas with a flirty caption and still hasn’t posted a picture of luc*lle he really said gay rights!

**Emily Anne @TVluvr1988** Haha I can see the crumbs on his chin...Nice try @lucallemant

**it’s a me, maria @andreiljosten** their friendship is so powerful ugh i love them

  
  


[x]

 

**Lucas Lallemant @lucallemant** and here we have a wild eliott in his natural habitat….asleep on the couch the moment we have a break @srodulv #unprofessionalism #cantbelievethis

 

**Replies**

**julia loves sh @julirosa** IS THIS ALLOWED!!! SIR THIS FLIRTING IS TOO MUCH 911 IM CALLING THE POLICE

**cringekin @hhhmangoboi** ok how does eliott still look better than me fast asleep from an angle where u can see up his nostrils this isn’t FAIR

**Brianna N.K. @BriOnCheese** Can you please post more bts pics like this I love them!! #wewillprevail

**because it’s us. @pearlygirly** this is the cutest shit i’ve ever seen.gif

**Caden is not on fire @cadenlester** Don’t lie Lucas @lucallemant we know you were lying on top of him before you got up to take this picture :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! and an extra massive thank you to the kind souls who sent me such lovely comments on here as well as my tumblr bc you honestly make my whole day <3333\. let me know if you spotted any of the skamfr references i hid in this chapter ;)
> 
> submit any prompts/fic ideas [here](http://princelallemant.tumblr.com/ask) and i'll probably write them at some point!
> 
> check out my [tumblr](http://princelallemant.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> my spotify is [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/alxsha?si=1E62z8-dTbS6e7SQYfj0ig) if u wanna see what i listen to when i write (it's usually [this](https://open.spotify.com/user/alxsha/playlist/5WWs60T9h5TFI1j3PU3JyP?si=DbDaYRZaQUmC2mDqWKgYWQ) playlist)
> 
> if you enjoyed, leaving a kudos or comment means a lot! 
> 
> as always, lots of love <3


End file.
